


[ ""vid"" ] mm ray vecchio dayy

by hexenmeister



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Old Memes For due South Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexenmeister/pseuds/hexenmeister
Summary: Happy birthday, Ray! I... don't know what this is.





	[ ""vid"" ] mm ray vecchio dayy

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this video includes "Victoria's Secret" content, gunshots, and egregious harm perpetuated upon classic cars.


End file.
